Race Game
Race Game was a race against time where the contestant tried to win up to four prizes by placing its prices in front of them. Gameplay In this game, the contestant is presented with four price tags, each representing the price of one of the four prizes. He/she is given 45 seconds in which to attempt to place the tags with the correct prizes. After placing all four tags, the contestant returns to a display and pulls a lever; this causes the display to show the number of tags correctly placed, but not specifically which ones. If anything less than four is displayed, the contestant must rearrange the tags and pull the lever again. The contestant continues to do this as many times as he/she can within the time limit. Should the clock malfunction (stalling, counting the wrong way, etc.), the contestant will be given the extra time. If at any point the contestant pulls the lever and has all four tags correct, he/she wins all four prizes. Otherwise, the contestant wins whatever prizes he/she has correctly tagged when the clock expires. If the contestant is in the middle of a switch when time expires, he/she is usually allowed to complete it and pull the lever a final time. The contestant is not allowed to pull the lever unless all of the price tags have been placed at a prize. The only way to Total loss in Race Game is to get no correct prices for all four prizes after the time runs out. It is impossible for a contestant to win exactly three of the prizes, as any three prizes being correctly tagged would necessitate the fourth tag being with the correct prize. For this reason, the display that shows the number of correct prizes cannot light up the number 3. Music Cues Used There have been at least three different pieces of music played in Race Game's history. When the game was first played, it used a vaudeville-style musical cue; the Kennedy version used a recording of the William Tell Overture. The current cue, entitled "Early Happy Days" (which is a bouncy, upbeat saloon-style tune), has been in use since January 15, 1992. The music continues to play until either the contestant has correctly priced all four prizes or the time runs out. Foreign versions Some foreign versions of The Price Is Right have slight changes -- for instance, on the UK versions, the contestants only got 30 seconds (though earlier Leslie Crowther episodes used 45 like the US). Outside of the United States, the record win was set in Finland's Mita Maksaa, and was won in 11 seconds. Pictures racegame0.png racegame1.png racegame2.png racegame4.png Screenshots Race Game 1.jpg Race Game 2.jpg Race Game 3.jpg Race Game 4.jpg Four Car Win! On the 40th season premiere, history was made when a contestant named Sharon played for and won four cars in the Race Game. Here's the proof in the pudding: Race Game with Cars 1.jpg Race Game with Cars 2.jpg Race Game with Cars 3.jpg Race Game with Cars 4.jpg YouTube Video Race Game Four Car winner! Category:Pricing Games Category:Active Games Category:4-Prize Games